


Operation: Make Kurt Hummel Happy

by Kanaya_Hummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cotton Candy Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanaya_Hummel/pseuds/Kanaya_Hummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Blaine breaks up with him after not being able to deal with a long distance relationship, Kurt falls into a depression, and stops talking to almost everyone. After running into Kurt at a bar, and notices how upset he is, Sebastian sets out to do everything he can to make Kurt feel better again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even though it had been over a month since he'd moved to New York, Sebastian was still over-whelmed by how large the city was and just how many people actually lived here. It was so much different from Ohio, and definitely in a positive way. It was just.. It was so much more accepting, and there wasn't much of a chance of having abuse hurled at him if he'd ever walked down the street with another guy.

Which, actually, had been another change in Sebastian's life. Ever since the incident with David Karofsky, Sebastian had changed. At least, he felt he did. He didn't flirt and sleep with as many guys as he used to, and actually had softened up. He didn't mercilessly tease like before, and actually thought about what he was saying before the words tumbled out of his mouth. Of course, the teasing and flirting side was still there to Sebastian – it wasn't exactly something that was going to be gone forever – but it was a lot more subdued.

And, in turn, Sebastian didn't actually walk down the street with many guys any more. He did have the few hook-ups here and there, but it was practically non-existent, and any time he happened to be walking down the street with one of these hook-ups, either no one gave a second glance, or would just smile in their general direction. Whereas in Ohio, they'd be lucky if they didn't get one abusive comment hurled their way.

Tonight, after a particularly long week at college, Sebastian decided to go to one of the local bars to let off some steam. He felt like he deserved it. So, once he'd finished up for the week, Sebastian forgone any assignments that had to be done, showered, styled his hair, and selecting an outfit that was appropriate for visiting bars, Sebastian double checked that his phone was fully charged lest anything happened, before turning around and heading out. His dorm-mate was out every single weekend, so he didn't feel the need to tell him where he was going. Chances were, the boy would be nowhere to be seen when he came back.

* * *

The bar was expectedly incredibly crowded, so much to the point that it was an effort for Sebastian to even get to a point where he could actually  _see_  the bar. Fortunately, the closer that he approached the bar, the more the crowd had thinned out, as they were either dancing, sitting down at one of the tables or the bar, or they were ordering their drinks. There was probably a few people that had sneaked away to have a quickie in the bathroom stalls, but Sebastian wasn't looking for that tonight. He just wanted to relax.

As he made his way to the bar, Sebastian couldn't help but notice one man sitting at the bar with his back turned to everyone else. He was alone, and his hair looked dishevelled. Sebastian couldn't actually see from this angle, but his clothes were clearly not meant to impress like everyone else in the room. They matched, but that was about it. It was definitely someone who was here to drink their problems away. Sitting down a few stools across from them, Sebastian quickly ordered a beer, before offering a small smile to the man, before looking away.

Just as he did this though, Sebastian's head whipped around when he realized that he knew exactly who this was. Even though they looked completely different from how he usually did, there was no denying that the man across from him was Kurt Hummel. Sebastian had seen him enough times in the Lima Bean last year that even if the flamboyant clothes and elaborately styled hair were replaced with clothes made out of a potato sack with holes cut out for limbs and a head hole, and a ridiculous fake moustache, he'd recognize Kurt. The same applied for Blaine, but for some reason, it applied to Kurt even more so. He didn't really know why that was, considering that up until Regionals he was pursuing Blaine, but he had to guess it was du to the fact that Kurt's fashion sense was a lot more memorable than Blaine's. And Sebastian knew that Kurt cared a lot about how he looked, and never had a strand of hair out place, and his clothes were always kept perfectly neat and tidy.

Which was why it was so shocking to see him like this, and it was concerning to Sebastian. It probably wasn't even in fashion considering that Kurt was the only person that Sebastian had seen looking like this, apart from a few people he passed in the streets who looked like their lives were falling apart... was this what was happening to Kurt? Sebastian hadn't heard anything from Blaine or the other Warblers about any problems with the boy, but now that Sebastian thought about it, something definitely happened to Kurt. He looked incredibly melancholy and completely detached from the rest of the world, his eyes were red and swollen. Glancing down at the bar, Sebastian raises an eyebrow at there was quite a few glasses around him. Kurt was definitely out of it – or at the very least ignoring Sebastian, because Sebastian had been looking at him for just over a minute now. Deciding that staying silent wasn't going to do any good, Sebastian moves down a few seats, and sits down next to Kurt.

"Kurt?" Sebastian says, quirking an eyebrow at him "Is everything okay?"

Kurt turns around, before rolling his eyes the instant his gaze falls on Sebastian. "What do you  _want,_ Sebastian?" Kurt gives an exasperated sigh, his speech ever so slightly slurred.

"I just want to know what's wrong, Kurt," Sebastian frowns slightly "You aren't usually like this."

Sebastian was half expecting Kurt to give some comment about how he wouldn't notice how Kurt usually was because he was either "too busy ogling his boyfriend to care" or "couldn't even see a foot in front of him for his giant horse teeth/ego". It was a common occurrence between them – Kurt would snark at him, and Sebastian would retaliate, and it would just switch back and forth with them. It was what Sebastian enjoyed the most out of the things that happened whenever they were together, and right now Sebastian was just mentally preparing himself for whatever remark Kurt was going to come away with.

But it never came.

Instead, Kurt let out a heavy sigh, and turned away from him "Just leave me alone, Sebastian," He says, taking a swig from whatever it was he was drinking. Looking up from his glass, Kurt narrows his ees slightly at Sebastian "Why do you even care..?"

Sebastian bit his lip, and tried to think. Why did he care so much? Kurt wasn't even his friend. But he wouldn't feel right about just ignoring Kurt when he was like this. He couldn't exactly say that to him though. Kurt more than likely wouldn't believe him. They hadn't spoken at all since that time when Sebastian was going to visit Karofsky in the hospital and Kurt was just leaving. They spoke briefly but not at any great length, so Kurt probably didn't notice the slight changes to Sebastian that were happening then. And Kurt had no reason to believe that Sebastian was any different fro when they were still at high school.

"I don't really know, if I'm going to be honest," Sebastian exhales and gives a shrug "But you're literally the only person I know from Ohio that actually came to New York this year, and not leaving it to take a gap year or didn't get accepted into whatever college it was that they wanted."

"Really?" Kurt sniffs, and raises an eyebrow at Sebastian "Not even any of the Warblers?"

"Not even one of the Warblers," Sebastian shakes his head "What about you then? Why isn't Wannabe Barbara with you?" He adds lightly, not meaning to be cruel, but just teasing

"Rachel didn't get into NYADA," Kurt says simply, taking another swig fro his drink.

Sebastian looks at Kurt in shock, his eyebrows going up to his hairline "Are you serious? She really didn't get in?" It was definitely shocking to say the least – now that he actually heard Rachel singing at Regionals, he'd learnt that the girl wasn't all talk, and actually  _was_ a good singer – he would've expected NYADA to pick her up in a heart beat.

"Yeah, she choked on her audition," Kurt says with a sigh. Was this what was getting to him? "Like... really badly. But she managed to get Madam Tibideaux to come to hear her sing at Nationals."

"How did that turn out then?" Sebastian asks, before taking a small drink from his beer, only just remembering that he actually had it.

"Well, obviously she didn't get in," Kurt looks over at Sebastian, with his eyebrow slightly raised "But Madam Tibideaux phoned her after she got her letter, and told her that next year, she's getting an audition right away and the application form will just be a formality. Basically, if she gets her audition right next year, she'll be in NYADA then,"

"That's good," Sebastian nods "It must be tough for the both of you.. Hadn't you two pretty much planned you two coming to New York together? Is that why you're so upset."

"No, it's not," Kurt says, starting to sound a little irritated, his head turning to hold Sebastian's gaze "Look, Sebastian, I don't want to talk about it. Not here at least."

Sebastian continues to hold Kurt's gaze for a while before a slight smirk "How about we go out and get coffee then?"

"Coffee?" Kurt repeats, looking at Sebastian a little skeptically.

"Yeah, coffee," Sebastian nods and smiles over at Kurt "We both like it, and you look like you could do with a cup."

Kurt seems to think for no more than a few seconds, before nodding, "Sure, just let me finish this drink -"

"Nope," Sebastian immediately stands up, and pulls Kurt out of his seat, and leads him towards the door "You've had enough for one night."

Kurt protests as Sebastian pulls him away from the bar, but the other boy doesn't make any effort to actually get back to his drink, and by the time they get to the door, he seems to stop fighting Sebastian altogther.

Looking across the street, Sebastian's face falls when he sees the coffee shop across the road closing for the night. It wasn't the best, but it was open the latest out of all the nearby coffee places. Noticing Kurt swaying slightly, Sebastian wraps an arm around his waist and keeps him close, not wanting the boy to stumble over.

"I think that's the last of the coffee shops closing," Sebastian smiles wryly down at Kurt, pushing the thoughts of how adorable the pout on Kurt's face was when he spoke. "So.. if you want to, do you want to go to my place for a while instead?"

Kurt looks at Sebastian as if he'd grown a few extra heads, and Sebastian was half expecting Kurt to laugh in his face, and just demanding that he'd be taken back to his own dorm or house or wherever it was he stayed instead. However, Kurt remains silent, and nods, before slightly leaning against Sebastian for balance. Catching Kurt's nod, Sebastian smirks before turning to the road, and hailing a cab that just dropped off a group of loud, and already drunk girls. As it pulls up next to them, Sebastian lets go of Kurt to open the door for him, before sliding in next to him, glancing at Kurt every now and then after telling the taxi driver his address.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The taxi ride to his dorm was more awkward than Sebastian had anticipated. Kurt seemed to have pushed himself as far away from Sebastian as he possibly could and rested his head on the window, and didn't look at Sebastian for the whole journey. Sebastian desperately wanted to say something to defuse the tension but nothing came to mind. It had always been like this for Sebastian. He rarely was able to start conversations and whenever he did, it always just made things more awkward than they already where. Which was why Sebastian was actually shocked that he'd managed to have a conversation with Kurt, never mind convince the boy to come to his dorm for the night. That and well... Kurt hated him, didn't he? So, what was he doing agreeing coming to Sebastian's dorm? Maybe he'd just had too much to drink and wasn't thinking straight? Sebastian didn't want to think of any other reasons, so he decided that was the most plausible reason. Any other reasons just made Sebastian feel so, so, so uneasy.

Eventually, the taxi stopped outside Sebastian's dorm, causing the taller boy to breathe a sigh of relief. After thanking and paying the taxi driver, Sebastian gets out of the car and waits next to the car for Kurt to get out. Once half a minute passed, Sebastian began to suspect that Kurt was struggling to open the door. Smirking to himself, Sebastian walks over to the car, and opens the door, smirking down at Kurt.

"Having trouble there?"

Giving one of his infamous eye rolls, Kurt stumbled out of the taxi "Shut the hell up, Smythe.." He muttered "I could've opened it myself.."

"Yes, that's why you were struggling to even find the door handle, Kurt," Sebastian teased as he started to lead Kurt to his dorm. A few steps later, Kurt brought his foot up and stomped on Sebastian's foot. Hard.

"Ow!" Sebastian yelled out, look at Kurt in disbelief "What the hell was that for?"

"I hate you.." Kurt muttered pathetically, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder for balance.

"I know you do," Sebastian sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist to keep him him steady "Let's just focus on getting you inside for now. Then you can tell me you hate me all you want."

* * *

Getting Kurt to actually reach his dorm took a lot longer than Sebastian thought. Kurt stopped and looked at almost everything on the walls. Other times, the boy just seemed to have forgotten how legs worked.

As expected, Sebastian's room mate was nowhere to be seen, and the only indication that was left was a crudely written note about how he "was scoring with some hot chick". Rolling his eyes, Sebastian crumpled up the note, and stuffed it into his pocket, before pulling Kurt into the sitting area, and lead him over to the couch.

"Just sit down there," Sebastian said, indicating to the small leather sofa, "I'm just going to make us some coffee, then we'll talk about what happened?"

Raising an eyebrow at Kurt, Sebastian smiled, barely even noticeably, before turning into the kitchen. He turned on the deluxe coffee maker he had and waited for to heat up. While he did so, Sebastian looked through the different sachets, trying to wonder what the hell Kurt's coffee order was again. He heard him mention it before in the Lima Bean whenever he "accidentally" ran into him and Blaine. Blaine mentioned it a lot as well whenever they were talking on the phone.. Why the hell couldn't he remember it?

Finally, Sebastian decided it didn't matter, and hopefully Kurt could at least drink whatever it was that Sebastian gave him, and he grabbed a sachet of mocha, quickly stirring it in, before he added a shot of Courvoisier to his own. He waited for the cups to cool down so that Kurt wouldn't melt his tongue off when he took a sip.

Walking back into the sitting area, Sebastian smiled to himself at the sight of Kurt still sitting on the couch, but he seemed to have passed out. Rolling his eyes again, Sebastian gave a smirk, and placed the mugs on the coffee table, and tapped Kurt's knee, his smirk growing as Kurt looked startled.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty" Sebastian joked, ignoring the look he got from Kurt as he sat in the seat across from him. "Your coffee is there" He pointed to the cup closest to Kurt as he picked up his own and took a large gulp.

Kurt looked at the cup suspiciously, and took a small sip. Sebastian was taken aback at Kurt's smile, but covered it up by taking another sip of coffee.

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asked, peering over his mug.

Oh. So that's what it was. Playing it cool, Sebastian nodded and leaned back on the couch.

"You bet I do," he said with a smirk. "Now, what happened?"

Kurt's smile instantly faltered, and he looked at the ground "Do we have to talk about it..?"

"Yes, we do, Kurt" Sebastian said with a firm nod "I let you into my lovely dorm and gave you coffee. Now you have to tell me why you're wanting to drink your brains out and why you look like you just came off the streets."

Kurt glowered right at Sebastian, before avoiding his gaze again and just took slow, small sips from his mug. This continued for another few minutes, and it was only when Sebastian was about to get Kurt to tell him what's been going on, before Kurt finally answered.

"Blaine broke up with me," Kurt said, thickly.

Sebastian, who was half way through taking a mouthful of his coffee, almost choked when he heard Kurt speak.

"Are you serious?" Sebastian asked, wiping the coffee that dribbled from his mouth away with his sleeve, just gaping at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Does it look as though I'm joking?" Kurt said, narrowing his eyes, blinking back what seemed to be the start of tears, and instantly, Sebastian felt awful. "Why would I even joke about that..."

"I just.. I thought," Sebastian stammered, quickly knowing that he was getting nowhere so he shut up "I just thought you guys were forever material."

"So did I, but just look at us now," Kurt laughed bitterly, quickly taking another drink from his mug.

Sebastian waited for a few moments, before looking at Kurt carefully.

"So, why did Blaine do it?" Sebastian said "Break up with you, I mean."

Kurt flinched slightly, and shook his head "He couldn't deal with the long distance relationship when I'm living here. Said that it was too difficult"

"He's an idiot," Sebastian said simply, raising an eyebrow at the foul look Kurt, "What!? He is. There's no reason why he can't just come and visit you every month, or you know, use Skype. He's just not up for the effort of maintaining it."

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Kurt snapped at him weakly, his eyes started brimming over with tears "You don't know.. You just don't  _know -"_

"What?" Sebastian snapped back at Kurt "What Blaine is really like? What's going on? I might not know, but I do know that Blaine Anderson is the dumbest guy alive right now." Sebastian knew he shouldn't be talking now. That he should just shut his mouth right now but the words just kept falling out of his mouth before he could stop them "He had something really fucking special going on. Something perfect. But he gave it up. Let it go. And why? Because a temporary problem got in the way? Sounds pretty freakin' dumb to me."

If Sebastian needed any more proof that he should've shut the fuck up long ago, Kurt becoming over come with sobs and shaking violently as he curled into himself. Sebastian hated himself for a brief moment, for even bringing up the whole break-up thing in the first place, and for making Kurt cry like this. It was a strange feeling for him.. Not caring that he'd said or done something to hurt Kurt. It had been a while since he'd felt like that with upsetting anyone, but it had been even longer since he'd actually seen Kurt. Even then, Sebastian had no idea how to comfort Kurt. Sebastian was never one for cheering anyone up. It just.. It wasn't who he was. But he'd do his best for Kurt. He didn't even know why it mattered, but as soon as Sebastian saw Kurt at the bar, he felt this unexplainable urge to make everything better. He might not be able to make things exactly like they were before – he couldn't change Blaine's mind after all – but he'd do his best to get the old Kurt back. Because this boy sobbing and seemingly attempting to just wanting to drink his problems away and just.. not caring about anything. This boy wasn't the Kurt Hummel he knew. The Kurt Hummel he knew was incredibly irritating yes, but Sebastian missed the bickering between them. He missed Kurt's snarky and witty comments. Hell, Sebastian even missed Kurt's ridiculous fashion sense, and he'd never been a fan of it. He couldn't just do nothing, so Sebastian decided that he'd at least  _try_ to get some of the old Kurt back.

Kurt had been crying for nearly half a hour, before he finally calmed down. Once he'd stopped, Kurt frowned, and looked at Sebastian.

"I'm tired.." Kurt muttered.

"I know you are," Sebastian chuckled "C'mon, I'll let you stay in my dorm mate's room. He won't be in until midday tomorrow."

"Absolutely not," Kurt instantly said, glowering right over at Sebastian.

"Actually, you're right," Sebastian said making a face "His room isn't exactly... sanitary.." Sebastian bit his lip for a few moments in thought, before he looked at Kurt "You can stay in my room."

Kurt snorted and shook his head "Absolutely not. I'm not going near your room."

"I can assure you it's perfectly clean," Sebastian chuckled "You'll be fine."

"Just let me go home, Smythe,"

"Kurt, you're in no condition to be going home right now," Sebastian shook his head "Just stay for tonight, and you can leave first thing in the morning. Just stay the night?"

Kurt grumbled quietly before folding his arms and standing up "Fine.. but I'm leaving as soon as I wake up."

"Deal," Sebastian nodded and stood up. He beckoned Kurt over as he began leading the boy to his room, keeping close to Kurt in case he stumbled over.

* * *

"It's clean," Kurt said, looking around the room.

"Told you," Sebastian said, looking triumphant.

Kurt shot Sebastian a deadpan look before settling down on the bed, lightly bouncing on as if to see how comfortable it was.

"Comfy?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and walked over to the wardrobe, getting two pairs of sweatpants and two shirts out for him and Kurt out from it.

"Surprisingly, yes.." Kurt said, lying back on the bed "It's actually much comfier than the beds we have in NYADA.."

"Well, don't get too comfortable just now, you need to get changed," Sebastian said, before tossing an old pair of sweatpants and his old lacrosse shirt from Dalton over at Kurt "Here, just wear this."

"What's this?" Kurt asked, holding up the clothes to Sebastian with a raised brow.

"What you're wearing tonight. You're not sleeping in your clothes, or nothing" Sebastian said, starting to head out of the room, instantly turning around and saying "No complaining. Get changed," knowing that Kurt was about to protest again.

Sebastian got changed into his sweatpants and shirt in the bathroom, after he washed himself up. Deciding to let Kurt get dressed, Sebastian texted a few people from Ohio, before deciding that the amount of time that had went by, Kurt was more than likely in the clothes that Sebastian gave him.

Sebastian knocked on his bedroom door, and waited for Kurt to reply. When the boy remained silent, Sebastian spoke.

"Kurt, you ready yet..?"

When Kurt didn't reply, Sebastian sighed.

"Well, I'm coming in just now, so you better hurry up if you're not," He said, before pushing the door open.

Kurt was curled onto the bed, sandwiching himself between the sheets, looking slightly groggier than before.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" Sebastian asked, looking a little apologetic.

"No..." Kurt shook his head slightly "I just got comfy is all.."

"Right," Sebastian nodded, and nodded to the wardrobe's "If you want clean clothes in the morning, feel free to take anything from there. The bathroom's that room next door, and the kitchen is at the end of the hall. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"I'm fine," Kurt shook his head again, and snuggled his head into pillow.

"Good," Sebastian smiled, before he walked over to the wardrobe again and took out a few spare sheets before he closed the door with his ass. Tucking the sheets under his arm, Sebastian looked at Kurt again once he reached the door "If you need anything else, I'll be sitting room."

"Okay..I'll b'fine though.." Kurt said giving a long yawn.

Sebastian made the choice to not keep Kurt up any longer, and stood outside the room, and turned off the light.

"Night, Kurt," Sebastian said softly.

"Night... night 'Bas.." Kurt yawned again before almost instantly falling asleep.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile softly – why though he had no clue at all – before he backed out of the room and gently shut the door over, careful not to wake Kurt.

* * *

Sebastian shut the lights off everywhere else in his dorm, before setting up a make shift bed on the couch. It wasn't as comfortable as his bed, but he'd rather that he was the one sleeping here, and he  _really_ didn't want Kurt sleeping in his dormmate's room. God knows what was in that boy's room.

Kurt wasn't moving from Sebastian's mind at all, and how he was acting. It wasn't Kurt at all, and Sebastian hated it. He wanted the Kurt he knew back. It was then that a plan started forming in his mind, and Sebastian didn't know if it was out of genuine concern for Kurt or just his lack of sleep talking. But he was going to do all he could to make Kurt smile again, and he had to do more than just  _try_ to make Kurt happy. He was going to do it. He was going to get to know Kurt, and he was going to help Kurt get over Blaine and get out of this funk.

And Sebastian already had a few ideas of how to put Operation: Make Kurt Hummel Happy into action.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up, and even before he'd opened his eyes, he felt his world spinning. God...He'd really over-did it last night, didn't he? He didn't even think that he had, until he must have fallen asleep (He didn't even remember going home, but he must've done...He was definitely in a bed just now), and for some reason, dreamt of one Sebastian Smythe. Why the stupid ex-Warbler was on his mind last night, Kurt would never know.

It had been months since Kurt last spoke to Sebastian, and they didn't end on good or bad terms. They just stopped interacting after Dave Karofsky's attempted suicide – Kurt didn't really see the point in keeping in contact with Sebastian, even though he had a nice streak. Because that's all it was. Sebastian wasn't a good person. How he'd treated Kurt from their first meeting was clear of that. But even then, Kurt's mind tricked him into believing that Sebastian was worried about him last night when he was at the bar and Dream Sebastian decided to take him back to his dorm – which to Kurt seemed more like an apartment – and let him stay the night after listening to his problems about Blaine.

Kurt knew that it could've happened, and he would've been willing to believe it if it wasn't for Sebastian's reaction to his and Blaine's break up. The Sebastian that Kurt knew and hated would've laughed in his face, made some crude comment about "Blaine finally breaking up with his girlfriend" and then make a phone call to Blaine trying to arrange a break up. Instead, he'd called Blaine an idiot for throwing away something "perfect". Sebastian saying anything remotely positive about Kurt and Blaine's relationship – never mind calling it perfect – was proof enough that Kurt was dreaming. He had to wonder what it was that made Kurt dream about Sebastian though. Maybe he'd just seen someone who was similar to Sebastian was all.

As much as he wanted to go back to bed, Kurt knew he would be better off getting up just now. It wasn't uncommon for Miss July to dump a surprise Saturday rehearsal on them, and while he did work hard, Kurt knew that she'd probably kill him. At this thought, Kurt pushed himself up with great reluctance. The hangover made the room spin even more than it would've done if Kurt was sober. Not particularly being a morning person, the room always tended to spin when he forced himself to sit up when he wanted to do nothing more but sleep.

However, when Kurt looked around his room, his stomach instantly fell. The room he was in was almost identical to the room he'd imagined Sebastian to stay in, rather than his own dorm room. Breathing heavily, and ignoring his surroundings, Kurt daringly looked down at what he was wearing. The second his eyes caught the old Dalton shirt that was slightly too large, Kurt let out a squeak and jumped out of his bed. Okay.. So he was actually in Sebastian's room right now. Thankfully, Sebastian wasn't anywhere in the room – probably he was passed out on the couch if everything that happened last night had actually happened. Inhaling deeply, Kurt quickly got dressed into the same clothes as the night before, and tossed the clothes Sebastian gave him to sleep in – as much as he hated wearing dirty clothes, there was no way in hell Kurt was leaving here with anything belong to Sebastian.

Walking over to the door to the bedroom, Kurt looked back at the bed and briefly considered making the bed, before he decided against it. Kurt didn't want to be here longer than he needed to, and the quicker he left, the quicker he'd get Sebastian Smythe back out of his life. Sebastian spent enough time humiliating him back in Lima, and now that he'd seen Kurt drunk and sobbing over his ex-boyfriend, Kurt was positive that this would be new mockery and blackmail material for the ex-Warbler.

Kurt closed the bedroom door as quietly as he could. He couldn't hear any movement nearby apart from himself. So, Sebastian was probably out or still camped out on the couch. Kurt tentatively made his way over to the sitting room (just how big was this dorm? The one in NYADA was nothing like this), peeked through the door and sure enough, Sebastian was sleeping with his mouth hanging open and drooling slightly. Kurt suppressed a snort of laughter, before he closed the door again. Well, it might not be as effective as drunken sobbing, but Kurt felt as though this was sufficient retaliation if Sebastian ever tried to use the events of last night for blackmailing.

Just when he was about to turn and leave, Kurt heard the fumbling of keys and door opening, causing him to stay in place. Great.. That was just what he needed. It was bad enough that he was even here in the first place, but now someone other than himself and Sebastian would know about his stay here. Kurt could do nothing but hope that Sebastian's room-mate would leave him be.

A whiff of strong fumes spread across the room when the door opened, and Kurt felt even dizzier than he already did. A boy who was around the same height as Kurt walked in with messy ginger hair and stumbled into the room, smirking the second he saw Kurt.

"Sebastian told me he was never ever going to have someone stay over," he said, slurring his words together. Kurt fixed him with a look of disapproval and glanced at the clock. It was 12 o'clock. Well, it made sense that Sebastian's roommate would've been someone who was still drunk from the night before and only managed to find their way home long after the sun rose.

"I was just leaving," Kurt sighed, and started to make his way to the door.

"It's confusing though," the ginger boy continued to slur as though he hadn't heard Kurt "Because he's had a lot of pretty things come onto him... you must be.. Must be special."

"We knew each other in high school," Kurt said, pushing past the boy, but he didn't seem to have any intentions in moving.

"That makes sense then," the other boy smirked "I always  _knew_ Seb had a reputation at Dalton. I thought he was going all pure until he found the right guy. Well, if you do know him from high school you must be fuckin' perfect."

At his words, Kurt's face quickly burned a deep red in realization, "I did  _not_ sleep with Sebastian!" He barely managed to speak steadily. What the hell was this guy's problem?! "I never have and I  _never_ will. He just didn't let me go home because..." Kurt stopped, and realized if he said "because I was drunk" would only add more fuel to the fire that he'd slept with him, "Because I was sick last night when I met him. But I'm leaving now, so would kindly move out of the way?"

Sebastian's roommate just snorted with laughter, and stepped out of the way. "Fine, fine, whatever you say," he said, laughing at the glare Kurt was fixing him with "You'll be back soon, I can bet you. Seb doesn't just let _anyone_ stay with him".

Deciding this guy wasn't even worth a reply and was just going to be an ass, Kurt shoved him out of the way and stormed out of the dorm. Somehow, he felt even worse than he did before he went out last night.

Hearing the door slamming, Sebastian jumped up groggily. He'd temporarily forgotten that he was the only one in the dorm before remembering Kurt had stayed over, and now his dorm mate was back. Sebastian was still in awe that Kurt agreed to stay the night- they never did like each other in the past. But it always seemed to be because of Blaine. Maybe that was why things weren't bad last night? Yeah, no. Sebastian doubted that. It was probably only because of how much Kurt had drunk last night. His mind probably wasn't clear at all. Speaking of which, Kurt was going to have a killer hangover. Sebastian knew that he better check up on Kurt before Tyler started bothering him. He swore that the ginger boy was going to be the death of him.

Sebastian stood up, and quickly gathered up his covers and pillow. Stepping out into the hall, he breathed out a sigh of relief when Tyler was nowhere to be seen, and was more than likely in his bedroom. Double checking that the coast was clear, Sebastian walked quickly over to his room. Giving two sharp knocks, Sebastian pushed the door open slowly.

"Hey Kurt, my dorm mate is back," he said in a low voice , "I'm just returning these, I'll leave in a – Kurt?"

Sebastian's brow furrowed in confusion when he couldn't find Kurt anywhere. His clothes weren't anywhere to be found either. Tossing the sheets to the side, Sebastian decided that it was probably best to check the bathroom before he had a total freak out.

" _So,_ his name's Kurt then?" A slurred voice came from behind him. Jumping a little, Sebastian scowled and glared at Tyler.

"You didn't say anything to him, did you?" Sebastian asked sharply. "I don't want him wandering around alone right now, in case he gets jumped or something. You  _know_ what people are l-"

"Oh shut up, Mom," Tyler rolled his eyes, "He'll be fine, it's only...midday or something."

"Oh.. right.." Sebastian muttered, admittedly feeling slightly more relieved. "Anyway, did you say anything to him?"

"Heh, I told him about your  _reputation_ at Dalton," Tyler slurred slowly, with a shit-eating grin that could rival Sebastian's. "And then he ran out all flustered."

"God, Tyler! You are unbelievable!" Sebastian shouted with a roll of his eyes, "Just.. Next time he's here? Leave him alone, got it?"

"'Next time'?" Tyler snorted with laughter "I doubt that there's going to be a 'next time', dear Sebby, he seemed like he wanted to get away from here as fast as possible"

"Just fuck off, Tyler." snarled Sebastian, and before the stupid drunk ginger could say anything else, he slammed his room door in the other boy's face. He had plans to arrange – he needed to get the first stage of "Operation: Make Kurt Hummel Happy" into action.

Sebastian had unfortunately not started Operation: Make Kurt Hummel as quickly as he wanted. He wasn't actively looking for him, as he didn't want to appear to be a creep or stalker, but Sebastian hadn't seen Kurt once the entire weekend. He hadn't even seen him at the bar from Friday, which made Sebastian get the feeling that Kurt was deliberately trying to avoid him at all costs. Sebastian supposed he couldn't really blame the boy. After how he'd treated him the past year, he'd be shocked if Kurt didn't hate him even the slightest.

However, when Wednesday came and still no sign of Kurt, Sebastian was starting to get desperate. He knew he was probably over-reacting, but Sebastian didn't want to just forget about doing this and risk Kurt becoming more depressed than he already was. Sebastian didn't know if the boy actually had depression or not, but there was no doubt that Kurt wasn't doing too well at the moment. But if Sebastian couldn't find him, then he was going to have to speak to someone Kurt knew, and someone Sebastian could actually get a hold of. When this thought came into his mind, Sebastian felt like slapping himself.

It was actually the smartest thing to do, now that he thought about it rather than run around the whole city for Kurt. He didn't actually know what he was going to do when he did find Kurt. He didn't have any plans on how to cheer him up, and random ideas thrown together would probably annoy Kurt rather than cheer him up. No, if he was going to make a lasting effect on Kurt's happiness, then Sebastian was going to have to plan out every single thing they were going to do. Sebastian actually had no idea what things made Kurt happy whenever he was upset, or whatever. However, unlike everything else in this plan of his, Sebastian wasn't at all worried about getting this information. He might not know any of Kurt's friends, or family. But he did know someone – and had ways to contact this someone - who knew Kurt probably more than they knew themselves, and was probably one of the biggest parts of Kurt's life.

So, on Thursday afternoon, Sebastian took out his phone and dialed a number of a certain Blaine Anderson.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As he waited for Blaine to answer, Sebastian was having second thoughts about this. He knew speaking to Blaine and asking questions was the best way to know what would cheer Kurt up - even just a little - but he wasn't sure if him calling would be welcome. Blaine hadn't responded to his texts at all, and ever since the slushie incident, whenever he spoke to Blaine, the shorter boy was almost as hostile as Kurt when it came to him.

There was also Sebastian's feelings. He wasn't sure if he could keep himself calm enough to get to the issue at hand. Sebastian wasn't sure where it came from but he was so pissed off that Blaine broke up with Kurt, when that should be something that benefited him. He didn't want Blaine as much now (even before finding out about the break up) but he saw how it affected Kurt; Sebastian didn't want to make matters worse by fucking Blaine.

After feeling like he'd waited for around eighty years, Blaine's phone finally picked up. Deciding to be pleasant and see how things played out before reacting, Sebastian smiled and slumped back comfortably in his couch.

"Hey, killer. It's been ages since we last spoke to each other," He said casually, "Anyway, as much as I'd love to do the whole catching up and reminiscing about last year, I've got something much more important to -"

_"Who's this?"_

Sebastian froze. The voice on the other end was most definitely not Blaine Anderson. They weren't even male. Stammering for a few moments, Sebastian sat up straight in the couch before finally managing to reply.

"Sebastian Smythe. Who the hell are you and where's Blaine Anderson?"

 _"Oh my God, Sebastian, can you not just leave him alone!"_  The girl on the other end snapped at him _"Blaine has made it perfectly clear to you on numerous occasions that he has absolutely no interest in pursuing a relationship with you. So the sooner you get that through your head, the sooner anyone would actually be able to stand you. I don't even get it! Why do you even..."_

As the girl on the other end started going off on a rant, Sebastian rolled his eyes and zoned out. He realised pretty soon who this chick was, so she probably wasn't going to be shutting up any time soon. However, he'd listened to the girl rant about how horrible he was for about five minutes now, and he was getting tired of it. As he pinched the bridge of his nose, Sebastian let out a loud, exasperated sigh, (which thankfully cut the girl off for a few moments long enough for Sebastian to get a word in edgewise) and quirked an eyebrow.

"You done yet, Berry?" He said dryly. "Anyway, I need to speak to Blaine. Where is he?"

_"He's not here."_

"Then why do you have his phone?"

_"Because when he left to get his sheet music from his car for Glee, he told Tina to pick up his phone if anyone called."_

"Ah, but you're not Tina, are you?" He smirked to himself, waiting for Rachel's response.

_"N-no, I'm not Tina, but I was close to Blaine's bag, so I didn't want to have her go through so much effort when I was right next to it,"_

Sebastian was about to respond when hearing Tina's distant, annoyed voice.

 _"No you weren't Rachel. I was closer to it but you ran over before I even moved. You're just desperate to talk to Kurt because he's not spoken to you."_  She sighed  _"You didn't even check who it was and now you're stuck talking to the Criminal Chipmunk who is probably just going to keep harassing us because you couldn't control yourself and give Kurt his space. He's not even speaking to Blaine just now."_

Normally, Sebastian would've been angry at Tina's comments (Okay, he actually was angry, but it wasn't important for him just now) but he couldn't help but think about what Tina said about Kurt. He wasn't speaking to Blaine or Rachel? Sebastian understood about Blaine - he'd never been in a real relationship but he couldn't imagine it was easy to talk to them after a break up. But Rachel? Weren't they best friends? Why was Kurt ignoring her?

So caught up in his thoughts, Sebastian didn't register Tina and Rachel's bickering (they seemed to forget Sebastian was currently on the phone) or that the phone's owner had finally taken his phone back in the middle of the bickering.

_"S-Sebastian?"_

Sebastian finally tore himself away from his thoughts. Now that Blaine was here, he had no idea what to say. Sebastian had hashed out a plan in his head about everything and anything that he could potentially say to Blaine about this, but now the other boy was here, everything was torn from his mind.

"Blaine," Was all Sebastian managed to reply.

 _"W-what are you doing?"_  Blaine asked sighing.  _"W-why are you phoning me?"_

Listening carefully, Sebastian noted that Blaine must have left the choir room, which was probably good considering the subject matter. It was more than likely personal for Blaine.

"I need to talk to you about something."

 _"Talk to me about what, Sebastian?"_  Blaine sounded a little impatient, _"I don't want to sound rude, but I'm not really up for talking to you right now. I'm not exactly in a good mood, so can you hurry up and say what you need to say."_

Sebastian thought for a few moments. If Blaine really wasn't in a good mood right now, maybe digging for answers about Kurt wasn't the best way to go. But Sebastian had to do this. For Kurt's sake. Blaine was the only person Sebastian knew that even liked him enough to talk to him about Kurt, and this might be his last chance. Blaine might block his number after this phone call, after all.

"I want to talk to you about Kurt." Sebastian said, quickly.

 _"What..?"_  Blaine responded slowly, sounding stumped,  _"You want to talk to me about Kurt? Why? I thought you hated him."_

"No, he just irritates me. Kind of" Sebastian said before shaking his head. Now wasn't the time to be getting into how he felt about Kurt because he didn't even know. He didn't hate Kurt anymore but he didn't like him either. Kurt didn't even annoy him. It was weird. "Anyway, that's not what matters! I met him in a bar about a week ago, and he's really, really depressed, Blaine. It's freaking me out."

 _"Wait, Kurt's depressed?"_  Sebastian rolled his eyes at the expected worry in Blaine's voice that usually came about when Kurt was involved  _"Why didn't he tell me this? I could help -"_

"Maybe it's because you're the one that's caused it," Sebastian snapped, forgetting about trying to be civil to Blaine. "He's like this because you broke up with him for some stupid reason and without warning Why the hell did you do it!?"

_"Because I knew it would be too hard to deal with the long distance relationship. Sebastian, I really don't want to -"_

"Bullshit" Sebastian snapped, cutting Blaine off "Don't give me that 'it's hard to deal with a long distance relationship' crap because I've seen what you two were like. You were annoyingly romantic and cutesy and you could make this work. So tell me the truth, Anderson. Why did you do it?"

 _"Because I don't trust myself, okay!?"_  Sebastian's eyes widened and remained silent as Blaine snapped at him.  _"I don't trust myself to not start panicking that Kurt's going to forget about me in New York and find some other guy, which will lead me to doing something stupid and end up hurting Kurt more than this. Kurt told me over and over again that we'll be fine but something in my mind isn't letting me believe that"_

Both of them were silent for a little while longer before Blaine sighed again as he continued.

 _"I'd rather Kurt hates me over this rather than over something unforgivable,"_  Blaine said softly,  _"And hopefully by the time in New York, we'll be on speaking terms again and we can start over or he'll find someone else that'll make him happy."_

"Well, as stupid as I still think you are, that's what I'm phoning about" Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through his hair "He won't be wanting to meet anyone knew or speak to you again until we get him out of the funk he's in. It's not exactly practical for you to travel down to New York constantly, so what.. What made Kurt cheer up whenever he was upset with anything?"

Blaine seemed to stammer for a couple of moments, which made Sebastian seconds away from snapping at him and telling him to get on with it before the younger boy finally replied.

 _"W-well, there's...usually only one thing I ever needed to do for Kurt to make him happy but he won't be willing to do that with you.."_  Sebastian couldn't help but roll his eyes at Blaine's comment and was unable to stop himself from cutting Blaine off again.

"Well, as helpful as that is Anderson, that's not really going to help me considering I already know Kurt wouldn't want to have sex with me or some random guy," Sebastian replied irritably "What else is there? I doubt Hummel's some sex maniac and the only way to cheer him up is fucking or being fucked. How do his friend and family, and I guess you when you weren't getting up to your sexcapades, make Kurt happy."

From the silence, Sebastian could guess Blaine was sporting a look of irritation right now and was probably getting a little more than annoyed with him and was seconds away from hanging up, but Sebastian didn't care. Or rather, he wouldn't care just as long as he got an answer from Blaine.

 _"If you actually let me finish, I would've told you,_ " Blaine replied coolly.  _"Theatre shows always worked for us and I'm sure Kurt would love seeing a real Broadway show. One of his favourites is Wicked, so if that's something you'd consider, you should take him to see that but I know tickets might be pricey or there might not be any available for a while. So another thing that could work is taking him shopping?"_

"Shopping?" Sebastian deadpanned. This was making Kurt sound like some kind of walking gay stereotype. "Really? Shopping?"

 _"Yes, shopping."_  Blaine said, with a slight laugh " _It does help him though it's more of a short term thing... I usually just let him take my credit card and go nuts."_  Blaine laughed, seemingly reminiscing about the days they were dating before continuing before Sebastian could come away from some snarky comment,  _"Those two are probably the most he'd be comfortable with just now and they're the ones that will definitely work. Even just a little."_

"Okay, fine" Sebastian said, with an irritated sigh "Fine, I'll take him shopping. I need to do more research on Wicked first to see if it's a show I could actually sit through or look for one that I would be able to watch."

_"Wicked's amazing, even you'll love it."_

"Yea, yeah. Whatever" Sebastian dismissed as he gave another irritated sigh "But are you sure this will work?"

 _"I'm sure,"_  Blaine said, sounding more cheerful than he did from the start of the phone call,  _"And can you phone me once the shopping's happened? I want to know how Kurt's doing and I don't think asking him myself would go down well. I know it's your idea, but Kurt will probably think that I put you up to this and he'd be mad at us both so we'll back from where we started."_

"I'll tell you what you need to know" Sebastian said, smiling a little "I don't think you'll need to know everything but I'll let you know if it went well or not."

_"Okay, promise?"_

"Promise." Sebastian nodded.

_"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later, Sebastian."_

"See you later, killer" Sebastian smiled a little before hanging up. Letting out a long sigh, Sebastian stood up and thought about everything Blaine had told him before smiling to himself once he'd hashed out a plan. It was too late today to carry it out so it would have to be tomorrow.

Tomorrow, he'd take Kurt out for therapy shopping, and with any luck, everything would work out in his favour.

 


End file.
